Insert Gimmick Laden Transforming Robot Here
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: Determined to succeed in a mission, Drake enters the Beast Wars in pursuit of a robotic Gary-Stu. However can he win against an inhuman enemy, much less an inhuman enemy with Gary-Stu powers? Only one way to find out! Set in the first season.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers/ Beast Wars in any way, other than an old collection of action figures collecting dust up in my room. The character Marcus is owned by MultiplePersonas.

Author's Note: My second fanfic for the Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society. This time it's set in a more widely known fandom.

Insert Gimmick Laden Transforming Robot Here

Drake sighed as he flipped through the pages of a book in one of the Library Arcanium's reading rooms. It had only been two days since his first mission and most of the bruises he had received during it had healed.

The door creaked open and Marcus walked in, prompting Drake to glance up at him. "Hi…"

"Hi," Marcus greeted. "What are you reading?"

"Just some self-defense books and martial arts stuff," Drake replied, flipping the book closed. "It's not really my thing. I prefer reading fiction."

"So what are you reading them for?" Marcus asked as he sat down, setting down a book he had no doubt taken from the massive library.

Drake frowned and stared at the wall. "Well, I wasn't too happy with myself for letting that Mary-Sue get away…"

"You didn't exactly let her get away," Marcus said.

"I still didn't get her," Drake replied. "So next time I come across her, I'm going to be prepared."

A communicator beeped and Drake pulled out his. Tash, the blonde haired leader of the Society, appeared on the screener. "We've detected a Gary-Stu in the Beast Wars fandom. Do you feel up to going after him?"

"Of course," Drake replied calmly. "I won't be coming back empty handed this time."

"Just make sure you come back," Tash said.

"You don't have to worry about me," Drake said, before he snapped the communicator closed and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Think you'll need backup?" Marcus asked.

"No, it's only one Stu. I can handle it," Drake stood up and headed for the door.

-----------------------------------

"Ah!" Megatron, villainous leader of the Predacons grunted as he tumbled down the slope. He hit the ground and pushed himself up, leaning on the weapon fixed to his left arm. The weapon was formed from his beast mode's tail. His right arm was the purple head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He glared up at the robot that had sent him tumbling down the slope.

The Transmetal Five maximal hovered down. His body was a blend of technology and organics in an almost random layout, unlike the layout of the other Transformers, whose only organic parts in robot mode was the pieces of their beast mode. He was a dark blue color with bronze metal armor and silver wings. His hands resembled the front claws of his Gryphon beast mode. (They actually were the front claws of his beast mode.) "Let's finish this, Megaloser."

Megatron growled and thrust his T-Rex arm up at the Maximal. A beam of purple energy shot from the open mouth, but the Transmetal just nimbly dodged to the side. Megatron's growls became frustrated as the Maximal continued to evade his shots with ease.

"My turn!" The robot brought out a large futuristic rifle and took one shot at Megatron. The blast struck him and sent the Predacon flying back to land in one of the lava pools that surrounded the Predacon base.

"Nooooo!" Megatron shouted as he slowly sank into the pit of burning liquid.

"And that's the end of that," Transmetal Five Mytheus Primal returned his rifle to its otherworldly storage place and dusted off his metallic hands.

"Good work," Optimus Primal said as he flew over to the triumphant Transmetal Five. Unlike Mytheus who seemed to be able to defy gravity, Optimus was kept airborne by a pair of thrusters built into his back.

"Well, annihilating a squad of rebel Predacons is all in a day's work for me," Mytheus chuckled. "It was very wise of you to turn leadership of the maximals over to me."

"I just had a feeling you would make a better leader than I ever could," Optimus replied.

Blue sparks of energy covered Optimus' body and he was forced to land and return to his gorilla beast mode to protect himself from the Energon buildup. Mytheus being a Transmetal Five was immune to Energon buildup, but he still shifted into beast mode.

"We should head back to base," Mytheus said. "I think I can get the Axalon flying again. Then we'll get off this dust ball and be on our way back home to Cybertron."

"But Rhinox said that the Axalon would never fly again," Optimus pointed out.

"Well, I think I'll manage somehow," the Gary-Stu turned to hide his smirk from the former Maximal commander.

--------------------------------------

Drake's plothole opened in the Maximal command center and he cautiously stepped out. The command center was the bridge of their crashed space ship. A small table sat in the center of the room and various screens and control panels lined the walls.

"How the slag did you get in here?"

The human spun around at the familiar voice, finding a short brown robot behind him. Features of the maximal's beast mode were a grey rat head tucked into his chest and a rat's body folded up on his back, the rest of his robot mode was pure… well, robot.

"I need to learn to teleport into places that aren't occupied," Drake sighed.

"Whatever, just don't move," the maximal, Rattrap, ordered as he raised his small pistol-like blaster. "You're not going anywhere until we've asked you a couple of questions."

Rattrap tapped his chest opening his comlink. "Rattrap to Mytheus, we've got an intruder in the base. And get this, it's a human."

"So the Stu took over leadership of the maximals?" Drake muttered to himself. "That figures."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Scene Transition. He activated the device as Rattrap noticed his movement, the maximal made to fire, before everything turned dark.

----------------------------------------

Drake grunted as he jumped behind a large boulder. The Scene Transition began filling him in on what had just happened in the form of a flashback.

He had dodged Rattrap's shot, which instead hit one of the consoles and knocked the Maximal security system offline. Drake had then ducked into one of the lifts and used it to exit the base, but Rattrap was right behind him. He had made a run for it, while Rattrap pursued, nearly catching the more exhaustible human, before Energon buildup forced him to the return to beast mode. With his shorter legs, Rattrap couldn't keep up with him and Drake soon lost him, though he suspected the rat could probably follow his scent and find him.

A loud screech was the only warning he got before Transmetalized claws swooped out of the sky and flew at his head. He ducked and the claws scrapped over the rock. Their owner spun around and glared at Drake.

"So the Society finally showed up?" he growled.

"Yep," Drake replied. "And you're under arrest for warping this fandom's storyline."

"Sorry, I'm not going anywhere," the fake maximal said. "Mytheus Primal maximize!"

The transformer reconfigured from his gryphon mode into robot mode and dropped to the ground. He pulled out a sword which had formed from his beast mode's tail.

"Dragon Spirit Technique! Wardrobe Change!" Drake shouted, making several arm movements for show, before blue flames enveloped his body, obscuring him for a moment, before fading to reveal his blue dragon-themed armor. "You're not the only one who can transform… and you also aren't the only one with a weapon!"

He grabbed a blue and silver futuristic handgun from his belt and aimed at Mytheus. Small balls of blue energy shot from the gun with each squeeze of the trigger. The shots hit Mytheus, tearing small holes in his robotic body. Drake paused to admire his handiwork, but the wounds just closed back up.

"You think you can hurt a Transmetal Five with that little thing?" Mytheus sneered.

"It was worth a shot…" Drake replied. "And there's no such thing as a Transmetal Five, there aren't even supposed to be any Transmetals until next season!"

"I'm a Gary-Stu. I can be whatever I want!" Mytheus leapt forward, brandishing his tail/sword at Drake who leapt back. The handle of his gun flipped up and a blade extend from the gun's barrel to form a sword. He attempted to block Mytheus' next slash with the weapon, but the robot's strength allowed him to bat the sword aside with ease. Drake stumbled back as Mytheus advanced, swinging his weapon and nearly knocking Drake's from his hands every time they connected.

Finally, a particularly powerful hit sent Drake's sword sailing from his grip. It hit the ground blade first, sinking into it. Drake looked surprised for a moment, but recovered from his shock in time to roll under Mytheus' next attack. He spun around and landed a kick to the small of the robot's back.

Mytheus barely stumbled and he slowly turned to face the armored human. He smirked widely. "Don't you realize you can't win?"

"We'll see about that," Drake replied as he made a dash for his sword. Mytheus leapt into the air and hovered at him. Drake was forced to drop to the ground and avoid a slash from the flyer.

He quickly climbed back to his feet and dived for his sword, pulling it from the ground, he began to twist around in midair, the sword converted itself back into a gun as Drake brought it up and fired skyward. Several of the hastily aimed shots connected, but they didn't succeed in doing much damage.

"Is that all you've got?!" Mytheus demanded as he hovered in midair.

"Dragon Spirit Technique…" Blue energy began gathering at the end of the gun barrel as Drake stood up and took aim. "Wild Shot!"

He pulled the trigger and a ball of blue energy shot from the gun. It flew erratically through the air, swerving this way and that, yet it kept on a path for the Transmetal Five. Mytheus scoffed and dodged to the side, the ball missing him by a few inches. He laughed and prepared to issue another taunt to the Society member. He failed to notice the ball turn around and fly back at him. It connected with his right wing and exploded, almost blasting the appendage off. Mytheus shouted in pain and minus a wing, began to plummet towards the ground. Drake placed his gun back into its holster and charged forward.

"Dragon Spirit Technique Storm Kick!" Blue energy appeared on the bottom of his foot, bolts of lightning sparking from it. He leapt into the air as Mytheus neared the ground. He thrust his magic-charged foot forward and it slammed into the Gary-Stu's chest. The energy created a small explosion which sent the robot flying back to crash into a rock. The impact created a small robot shaped indention in the stone. Mytheus dropped to the ground, very much unconscious.

Drake exhaled, suddenly feeling very tired. The leg he had kicked Mytheus with had fallen asleep and felt very wobbly at the same time. He pulled out a prohibitor and stumbled over to the transformer, snapping the bracelet around his wrist. A flash of light issued from the bracelet, sealing the Stu's powers and undoing whatever changes he had made to the fandom.

"Time to lock you up in the Library Basement," Drake said as he pulled out a ray gun. He pulled the trigger and a plothole appeared in front of him. He grunted as he dragged the heavy robot through the hole.


End file.
